


Pure Flames of a Humble Sky

by OtakuLover43



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Down to Earth Sawada Tsunayoshi, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Humor, I'll do it later throughout the story, Lightning Guardian Mochida Kensuke, M/M, Maternal Sawada Tsunayoshi, Overprotective Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro doesn't end up Vindice Prison, Romance, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Tsunayoshi Curses Alot, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Sexual Tension, Slightly aged-up characters, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, There's other tags but I'm too lazy to put them down, Tsuna starts her own Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuLover43/pseuds/OtakuLover43
Summary: Namimori; a small and quiet city where civilians have peaceful mundane lives and the crime there was at a low rate. Beautiful parks, calm shopping districts, and very quaint neighborhoods filled with ordinary families. Nothing seemed like anything happens in Namimori until Reborn, The World’s Greatest Hitman would show up.He starts finding out that looks can be deceiving, especially when he goes to meet his new assignment and student; Tsunami “Tsuna” Sawada or better known as Dame-Tsuna, but is she really as dame as people say?He knew he should never trust Iemitsu to do anything right even with his own kid.
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Miura Haru/Sasagawa Kyouko, Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Mochida Kensuke, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Irie Shouichi/Spanner, Kurokawa Hana/Basil, Lambo Bovino/I-Pin/Fuuta de la Stella, Mochida Kensuke/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Iemitsu/Sawada Nana, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Everyone, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1: A New Mission & A New Arrival in Namimori

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! I'm dropping this new story while I'm stuck at home like the rest of you. I've been having a hard time getting back in the groove of writing again. You have no idea how many different story ideas I have made over the past few months but I hope one day I'll get to share them with guys. I absolutely love Katekyo Hitman Reborn and after getting some inspiration from reading some fanfics I decided to try one of my own and I hope you like it!
> 
> Italics: Inner thoughts  
> Bold Italics: Spirit's voice  
> 

**_What in the hell?_** Is the first thing that comes to Reborn’s mind when he first sees the picture that Nono had in the file he gave him. It was of one Sawada Tsunami; Iemitsu’s only child and daughter.

Reborn couldn’t believe that Iemitsu wanted his only child to join the mafia and that Nono was actually considering it. Making this **civilian** , who looks no more than a mere child, his student so she can be the next Vongola boss made his something in his gut churn.

It’s not like children in the mafia world aren’t trained at an early age was new or anything. The main difference between those children and Tsuna is that she’s just a civilian and has never been a part of the mafia at all. What was that damn idiot Iemitsu thinking?!

The cursed hitman closed his eyes and tried to rub the small headache that was starting to form. He knew he couldn’t ignore this request from Nono but he was really wondering if he should really trust how this is gonna go from the information Iemitsu left for them.

“Are we really sure that this is Iemitsu’s kid?” Reborn asks Nono in utter disbelief. He picks up the picture again to so he can get a thorough look at her. Long and soft looking chestnut-colored hair that goes down to her mid-back. Her hair starts off spiky and gravity-defying on the top and then when it gets past her neck it turns slightly wavy. It frames her heart-shaped face and shows off her best features; her big brown clear doe-like eyes.

“She takes a lot from her mother” Nono said while trying to smile but Reborn knew him all too well that it wasn’t reaching his eyes like it usually does.

“That’s lucky for her. The world isn’t ready for another Iemitsu and in my opinion, doesn’t really need one to begin with if he gives off info like this” Reborn says gruffly before going back to reading the info in the file.

**_"Fourteen years old, and oh, her birthday is right after mine"_** he grinned internally. " ** _Sorry squirt, I’m first. What the hell? Her grades are even worse than Dino’s. Shy, awkward, and precious? What in the fuck Iemitsu, why would he put that for her? She prefers cats over dogs, gets easily-spooked, her biggest dream was to become a… Giant Robot? Ok, that’s interesting and weird. Fears cockroaches and slugs like most girls do so nothing strange there but he had a bad feeling that there was something off about all of this info"_**

****

“How recent is all of this info?” Reborn asked as he kept reading over the file for more info about the girl, he might have to corrupt in the near future, so he can prepare her for the world she was going to be thrown into.

Nono grimaces slightly at how this was gonna go but he that Reborn had to know. “That file hasn’t been updated in seven to eight years” giving off a disappointed sigh.

Reborn’s eyes are shadowed by his fedora as he closes the file and slams it harshly down on Nono’s desk. “quel fottuto idiota” Reborn growls lowly.

“Reborn” Nono says in a gentle but firm tone. Reborn knew that was his way of warning him. “I apologize Vongola Nono” he said and bowed his head. Nono accepted his apology but Reborn still couldn’t understand what was going on. How can a man who says that he loves and misses his wife and his kid not update their status every few weeks or months, no fucking years!

Reborn sighed knew what he had to do. “It seems I have to go out and find my own data on Tsuna before I start training her,” he says before fixing his hat and jumping off of Nono’s desk. He starts walking towards the door but before he does, he looks over his shoulder at Nono. “Namimori, Japan, right?” he asks and Nono responds with a nod.

“Alright then, I’ll send a new update on the girl when I gather everything and start seeing where her capabilities are at. Bye-bye Nono” he waves and walks out. Before the door could close Reborn heard one final thing from Nono.

“Thank you Reborn”

He had one mission and he didn’t even know how he was going to fully handle it with the useless information Iemitsu had provided him and Nono but he knew for a fact that he was gonna do everything in his power to take Iemitsu’s brat and turn her into a proper Donna for Vongola.

Reborn has never quit or failed a mission before and he was damn well sure that he wasn’t going to start doing it now. He had his pride and the title of The World’s Greatest Hitman on the line if he gave up before he even got there even if deep down, he knows that this won’t be going like he planned when he first got this request from Nono.

* * *

In Namimori, an early spring morning, the sun was starting to rise and a refreshing breeze blew throughout the calm city. A beautiful young woman was on the roof of a very quaint story house mediating. The wind came through and blew past her and into her chestnut-colored hair.

The young woman raised her head slowly with a small smile on her face as she looked like she was enjoying the soft breeze blowing around her. When it finally stopped and her hair stopped moving, she let out a sigh of relaxation with the smile still on her plump lips.

“Well it seems like something big and exciting is coming very soon,” the young woman says out loud and chuckles softly. Her smile slowly drifts into a small frown. “ _Whatever this is that I’m feeling right now I just hope Namimori will stay the same and that I can still protect it from any threat that might come its way”_ Her thoughts started making her mind wander and worry about what life has planned for her next.

**_“Don’t worry you always find a way I did teach you everything I know. If you ever need me and my advice, I’ll always be there for you no matter what”_** A distant and familiar voice rings in her head. It sends a warm comfort throughout her whole body that put back a smile on her face again.

“Yeah I know and you’re right, thank you” she whispered softly into the wind. The young woman looked up towards the bright blue sky and opens her eyes. They shined a brilliant and enchanting shade of orange. “I’m ready for whatever happens next that comes into my life. I’ll do whatever it takes to protect Namimori and my mom with every bit of my Dying Will Flames if I have to” the woman says firmly as she stands tall on top of the roof while her eyes were still shining brightly to the sky up above looking ready to take any challenge that’ll come her way.

* * *

Reborn got on the top of the highest place that he could see everything and that was on Namimori Middle School. He had to give Iemitsu credit he definitely picked a pretty good place to create and hide his family from his secret life. Even Vongola Primo decided to settle down here to start his very own family.

Namimori didn’t seem like much at first glance but after going around and getting a glimpse of what this small city had to offer, he knew why people chose to live here instead of a big city.

Usually Reborn has never had any interest in the places that he works in but deep down he wouldn’t have minded relaxing or even live in a place like this. If only life didn’t give him a shitty hand that he has been dealing with for who knows how long. Reborn’s fedora was titled down at the dark and angry thoughts swirling inside of him. He shook his head and got his mind focused back on the mission he was sent here to do.

Reborn decided to slip inside of the school to get a good look at the place so he can be ready at any moment to teach (torture) his student and also to find places where he can have his espresso breaks. Man has to have his morning cup of joe and it so happens to be the best in all of Italy of course.

When he deemed the entire school all checked out, gathered all the info he could get on the teachers and students, and also maybe set up some booby traps as well he went back on top of the roof of the school and gave himself a small break.

When Reborn was enjoying his cup of espresso he looked around the area and seeing the two schools he also checked out before coming over to Namimori Middle. Midori Middle School, apparently an all-girl school, and Yumei Private Middle School, more for intellectual students.

He knew for a fact that Tsuna couldn’t get into Midori even if she was a girl and she especially couldn’t get into Yumei even if she studied her whole life but he would fix all that soon enough. Reborn keeps enjoying his espresso but he starts noticing a building just a few blocks away that looked slightly similar to Namimori Middle School but just bigger and instead of beige for the building it’s white.

_"There are already three middle schools around here so this school must be for High schoolers. I should have plenty of time to get my completely useless student ready for High school. I’ll just have to teach (beat) the lessons into her fluffy ass skull"_ He grinned evilly at how fun that will be.

Reborn got up and was ready to find the Sawada household and meeting Iemitsu’s family. He was gonna start putting his full plan in motion and he knew the perfect way to do it. Reborn smirked dangerously to himself at the thought that his new student wouldn’t know what hit her and just the mere thought of it brought him so much joy even with this mission he was put into.

If only Reborn knew that all of his plans are gonna straight to hell and he won’t be ready for what’s to come with his new student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to see you guys next time and please share, favorite, follow and most of all REVIEW! All of your guy's support is really meaningful to me when writing these chapters and stories for you.
> 
> If any of you have suggestions to add to my story send me a message in my inbox and I'll get back to you.
> 
> So, until the next chapter, Otakulover43 is out PEACE! ;)
> 
> Also, Quel fottuto idiota translates to "that fucking idiot". I don't know how accurate it is but I hope that helps.


	2. Startling Truths About the Sawada Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn was gonna get more than he ever bargained for and Tsuna would have to get used to a new housemate that she never wanted in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Quel buco del culo bifronte, bugiardo, non buono, fottuto di un donatore di sperma translates to "That two-faced, lying, no good, fucking scummy asshole of a sperm donner" on google translate and the number I put down isn't a real number or at least not mine.

Nana Sawada is a very kind, compassionate, and welcoming woman to many of her daughter’s friends she brings over into her home. She also doesn't have any problems feeding people even though they might or may not live there. She does her absolute best at trying to raise her only child and daughter; Tsunami or her Tsuna.

Her love for her daughter is unconditional and their bond for each other is very strong that Tsuna even gets overprotective of her sometimes. Between the two they looked like they were enough of a family but that wasn’t fully the case.

Even though she is “happily married” with such a beautiful and loving daughter she knew deep down that it was usually just her and Tsuna. Her husband, of almost 20 years, hasn’t been home since Tsuna was 10 years old which was over 7 years ago.

Nana still loved Iemitsu with all of her heart even after finding out what he did to their daughter and herself all those years ago. She forgave him and even though it still hurts to think about what he did to them she still believes he is a good man.

Tsuna, on the other hand, hasn’t forgiven him and Nana knows she’ll probably never will again.

Nana honestly just wishes for him to come back home after being gone so long and leaving her to raise their only child by herself. She misses how they were all together as a family and how happy they were.

He sent money every month for rent, food, and other important things but it didn’t fill the hole of heartache at not seeing him around the house like it was when Tsuna was younger.

Nana wiped a stray tear from her eye and tried doing something to take her mind off it so she started doing the laundry, checking the mail, cleaning up the house, and getting dinner ready for Tsuna before she comes home from school.

She went outside first to go and check if she got any mail. When Nana came back inside, she saw the usual; bills, coupons (that she would surely use tomorrow for grocery shopping), and magazines but there was one envelope that looked strangely intriguing.

The envelope seemed to be just a simple plain white one but what really caught her eyes was two things. The first was the front of the letter said “ _Ciaossu!_ ” in big black bold print and the second was on the back there was an elegant light orange seal that showed a beautiful crest that looked very familiar to her but for some reason she couldn’t remember where she might have seen it before.

Nana ponders on the thought for a few more minutes before she shakes her head and decides to open the envelope and starts reading the letter.

**“Are you looking for a tutor?**

**We’ll teach special skills and train your child/children to become future world leaders that’ll change the world. Our tutors are highly educated and will do everything in their power to guide them down the right path for twenty-four hours a day. Also, they’re young and handsome as well!**

**This amazing opportunity could all be yours free of charge as long as they get room and board with free meals a day.**

**If you really want your child/children to thrive in life this is your best chance. To get in contact with us just call this number at the bottom and we can start by changing your child/children’s life.**

**(080)-476-7709”**

When Nana was finished reading the letter it sounded, halfway through, like an interesting idea but after reading the other half it left her with some questions and doubt.

She had enough common sense that this opportunity sounded like a typical scam but something deep down told her that there was something more to this then the other scam she’s seen over the years.

Once upon a time, she fell for something similar to this but because of that she made the biggest mistake of her life and it almost cost her deeply. Nana promised herself that she would never make that same mistake again as long as she lived.

She knew that if Tsuna really wanted to apply herself she would excel in her grades and in school but after being teased and bullied for so many years when she was younger that she doesn’t want to be in the spotlight.

Nana knows all too well that with this letter it could make her life easier at school, even if by just a little bit. She gave the letter one more long thought before deciding to trust her instincts.

Nana knew somehow that this might work out for the best for her daughter but if it didn’t…she wouldn’t hesitate to rain down hell upon anyone who would mess around or hurt her baby again. She went to pick up the phone and decided to call the number to try her chance at a new change in her and her daughter’s life.

After three hours, she finished up the laundry, cleaning the house, and just finished making dinner when the doorbell rung unexpectedly. Cleaning up her mess she goes to answer the door and saw nothing. Nana was about to close the door until she heard a tiny and infant-like voice coming from the ground saying “Ciaossu~”

She looked down and saw the cutest thing she’s ever seen. A baby in wearing a black suit, a little black fedora with an orange stripe, and a tiny green chameleon on the tip of his hat!

It took everything in her power not to pick up the baby and smother him in all of her maternal love. “Why hello there! I’m sorry I didn’t see you at first. What is an adorable little thing like you doing here all by yourself?” she asked and looking around to see if she could find the baby’s mother anywhere close by.

“My name is Reborn. We talked a few hours ago about tutoring your daughter Tsuna” the baby, Reborn, said with an innocent-looking smile on his face.

Nana’s eyebrows raised slightly at how he would be able to teach her daughter when he was an adorable baby? If she knew that this would happen, she probably wouldn’t have called the number at all.

“Oh, are you sure? There isn’t another person who is coming and they’re just watching you at the same time?” she tried looking around again to see if someone, anyone, was around who was this baby’s mother or guardian, but she found no one which confused her. It put her off that someone would send someone so young, especially a toddler, to teach anyone anything. Nana’s maternal instincts were screaming at her to trust him, take him in, and take care of him but her head was also telling her to not make the same mistake as last time. Deep down she was fighting a battle she didn’t know which side to be on.

“Nope it’s only me and don’t worry ma’am I’m the best tutor in the world. We can talk more inside over a cup of coffee or espresso if you would like?” Reborn tried sending her a cute and charmingly smile.

Nana could admit that Reborn’s smile got to her easily and almost made her shift sides but she still couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t fully right here. She knew one possible way that could help her decide if this baby could be trusted teaching her daughter or not and that this wasn’t a scam.

Nana wasn’t going to trust her heart, her head, or even her instincts to help her she would turn to trusting something else to see the truth for what it is and then making her final decision.

Nana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled softly before crouching down to Reborn’s level and looking deeply into his big black eyes. Nana focused not on Reborn’s eyes per se but on his Dying Will Flames.

At one time, she never would have done something like this before but a year or two after what happened to Tsuna she told her everything she learned about Dying Will Flames.

Of course, she didn’t believe her at first until she showed them right in front of her. Nana was astonished by seeing Tsuna’s hand on fire and the embracing warmth that came with them. It was absolutely incredible to see but it raised up so many questions for me. How was she able to do something so remarkable? When did she find out that she could do this? Who taught her how to use it? And, most importantly, was she really able to control it?

Tsuna answered every question and concern that Nana had in her mind. She even taught her how to use hers and even though her control of them isn’t very strong she can use it when she truly needs it.

Nana truly uses in cases like this when she can’t trust someone right away like she usually does or when she can’t make a really difficult decision. It always helped her out in the end and after sensing how strong, powerful, and warm his flames where she knew that she could trust him.

Nana stood up and smiled brightly down at Reborn as she pushed the door back some more. “Well, of course we can! I actually got some espresso that I haven’t tried yet but I heard it was really good. I’ll make us some cups while we talk more about how you’re gonna tutor my Tsuna” she said before letting Reborn in, closing the door, and walking towards the kitchen as Reborn followed her.

* * *

As Reborn watched Nana turn the corner into her kitchen, he stood there for a quick minute thinking over what had just happened right in front of her door. He couldn’t believe it. Nana Sawada, Iemitsu’s civilian wife, could use Dying Will Flames?!

If he didn’t see it or even feel it, he never would have believed for a second that this entire encounter actually happened but it did and it made him want to send Iemitsu into an early grave.

How could that man not know his own wife possessed Dying Will Flames and even more, not know they were Sky Flames too? Nana was definitely an active Sky; warm, compassionate, insightful, and accepting like the wide-open sky itself. She didn’t have full control over them but she knew exactly how to use them with the knowledge she had of them.

As much as he wanted to go find Iemitsu and blunder him six feet under he was gonna play it cool and get to the bottom of all of this because one thing that Reborn hated most was to made to look like a fool and he damn well knew momma didn’t raise no fool.

“Reborn! Are you ok, where did you go? Your espresso is ready!” Nana shouted from the kitchen.

Whatever was going on in the Sawada household he will figure it out but not until he gets a hot cup of espresso to help calm him his silent rage and his forming headache. “I’m coming I just finished a quick call” he walked into the kitchen and getting ready to get down to business like he originally planned.

* * *

In the neighboring streets of Namimori, a group of six teens were all walking home together. All of them were different but that just made them closer. It didn’t matter what they looked like, acted like, or even talked like they all just shared a strong bond of friendship with one another.

One of these six teens is a bit special than the rest. Her name is Tsunami Sawada and she is their sky. Tsuna knew this secretly all too well but she never stuck to using the connection of Dying Will Flames to make friends. To her spending time hanging out, getting to know one another, and actually creating a real connection with those people you care about and trust.

Tsuna’s three best girlfriends are named Kyoko Sasagawa, Hana Kurokawa, and Haru Miura. All three of them are so different from their personalities, attitudes, and the desert they like to eat on their cheat days. No matter how different they might be Tsuna wouldn’t trade them for anything.

Whenever she would be feeling down from a rough day, needed to vent something off her chest, or just needed a good laugh they would always be there for her just like she is for them. Tsuna doesn’t know what her life would have been like if they weren’t her best friends and she never wants to know.

Now, for Tsuna’s two best guy friends named Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko’s older brother, and Takeshi Yamamoto. These two boys are the jocks of the group and the best part was they definitely weren’t meatheads. They’re the most overprotective but kindhearted guys she’s ever met in her life and she’s grateful to have them around.

She always knew that they always had her back if she ever needed help and would both fight tooth and nail if it meant protecting her or her girls, but the girls still think they would fight harder if anything happened to her which she totally disagrees with.

Both were kind of unexpectedly thrown into her life and those two changed her last year of middle school for the better, even if it didn’t start off that way. Her girls say it was fate but Tsuna believes otherwise, especially when all three of them try to set her up with either Ryohei or Takeshi or even both!

Now, Tsuna can admit when she sees an attractive man when she sees one but those two blew attractive out of the water. Tall, broad shoulders, strong arms, toned chest, perfectly round bottoms, rock hard abs, and muscled bods for days that every girl and guy got to stare at when one finishes his baseball practice or the other when he has his boxing matches.

Both were popular and totally clueless to all of the admiration they get from so many people at school. That was one of the many things Tsuna likes the most about those two. They weren’t doing baseball or boxing for the attention, the popularity, or for the girls/guys they were doing it because of the passion they get from doing the sport that they love.

Tsuna knew deep down that she never wanted to lose them because they were both so important to her just as much as her girls. She never wanted to lose them because of any lingering feelings she’s had over the years.

Even if she wanted to date either one of them or both, as her girls wanted her to, she couldn’t jeopardize everything they built together as friends. All she wants right now in her life was for her boys and her girls to stay together forever with her but she knew that was wishful thinking. 

When the group gets to the intersect that would take them down different paths to their own homes, they all gave their hugs, goodbyes, and see you tomorrows before going home.

* * *

Tsuna walks past the front gate and gets close to the door. Before she puts her hand on the doorknob to open the door a strange and threatening sensation ran up her spine. It sends her intuition into haywire that she’s never felt before in her entire life.

Like who or whatever is in there right now is highly dangerous and if she didn’t go in now, she doesn’t know what’s going to happen next. Her blood ran cold when she realized that her mom was still at home right now and she might be in danger.

Tsuna felt an overwhelming urge to protect what was hers and rage at anyone who would try to them. Her Sky flames ignited on her forehead with a blazing fury while also turning her eyes into a beautiful orange color. She looked ready to punish the threat that was in her household and who could be hurting her mom.

She threw the door open with a bang and raced inside where the presence was coming from. When she got to the entrance of the kitchen, she ignited her fist with her flames and got into a fighting position. “Mom! Are you alright?!” she screamed.

In that mere second of a moment Tsuna realized two things; first was that her mother was completely fine and wasn’t in any mortal danger while the second was that she was having a cup of espresso with a toddler that was wearing a suit and a fedora.

“Oh, Tsu-chan you’re home early! I thought you were gonna be with your friends today because it’s Friday” Nana said with her usual smile that always made her feel safe but looking at said baby she was wondering why he looked so stunned to see her. Like a light blub flashing on, she remembered that her flames were still on.

Tsuna closed her eyes so she could calm herself down and when her heartbeat finally slowed her flames went out as well. When her eyes opened, they turned back to their usual brown color. She looked back to the baby and wondered if she scared him but he still had the same look when she first saw him.

It worried her for a bit because in her head she didn’t know what in the world was going on, but her intuition was telling her that this what she was feeling early this morning. “ _Ok I’ll trust my instincts for now before I start digging for more info but until this sensation leaves my home and my mother or find out where it’s coming from I won’t be able to relax”_ She thought before getting herself together so she can answer her mother back.

“Um yeah I was with them but everyone had some homework and studying to do tonight so we decided to reschedule for tomorrow. Mom, why are you sharing an espresso with a baby that looks like a tiny businessman or worse a tiny hitman” Tsuna said as her eyebrows furrowed because she still felt that sensation in the room even though it wasn’t as strong as it was before when she was outside. She also felt like something wasn’t right with that baby and it was making her feel suspicious.

“Oh, Tsu-chan you’re so funny sometimes. I wanted to introduce you to him now that your home from school. This is Reborn, he will be your in-home-tutor for as long as he can help you” Nana said with a radiant smile that looked like it brightened the whole room.

“Wait what?” Reborn and Tsuna responded with both of their eyes widening in shock from hearing what she just said.

* * *

For Reborn he couldn’t believe the weak, pathetic, loser of a girl that he was going to train was this decently tall for her age, shockingly beautiful, and apparently power young woman. “ _It shouldn’t be possible but I guess it was one more thing to skin Iemitsu for and he can’t wait to get his revenge on that bastard”_ He silently planned what he will do first to the man.

For Tsuna she was slightly panicking at the fact that the number one and world’s strongest hitman was in her house, drinking a fucking espresso, and even worst chatting with my mom like they were good buddies. _“Well she now knew where the sensation was coming from but that doesn’t mean I’m out of the woods yet I still have to find out the real reason he brought himself all the way here from god knows where to help “tutor” me in my own house”_ She thought and tried to play it cool around her mom.

Nana looked at Reborn with confusion written on her face. “Is there something wrong Reborn? I thought you were alright teaching my daughter” she said with disappointment in her voice and something that promised a little darker underneath the surface.

Reborn took a long sip of his, now lukewarm, espresso so he could clear his throat. “That’s not the problem Mrs. Sawada. When I took this tutoring job, my employer and the one who requested for my skills, gave me info about Tsuna and a current picture but it seems like none of it is adding up fully” He said in a serious tone and furrowed eyes that tried to hide how absolutely livid he was from not only being misinformed but also made to look like a fool in front of his soon to be student and her mother.

Nana’s expression still had a frown on her face but lightened up a bit from knowing she wasn’t lied to but was still confused about what was really going on. “If you have the picture and info they had for Tsu-chan we could help fill in the blanks for you” She said with a soft smile.

Reborn smiled back and was glad that he didn’t lose the trust he had with Nana but he could feel how the girl who would become his student was looking at him like a lioness who would soon pounce on him if he even tried anything to her mother. He was definitely surprised by all of this but he was most impressed by how much-untapped potential she had already and the powerful flames she possessed.

Reborn knew of only two people who had flames that were at that level; Vongola Nono and, he hated to admit it, that damn Iemitsu. If she already had that type of control and power to slip in and out of Hyper Dying Will Mode on her own then his job would be even easier and more interesting than he thought.

“I certainly do” he said and jumped onto the table before pulling out both the picture and the info for Nana but before she could grab anything Tsuna snatched both the info and picture out of his hand with a swiftness he has never seen before in a teenage girl.

Reborn thought that Nana would protest on her daughter’s actions but she looked like she was completely ok with it. He was gonna question it when he felt Sky Flames flaring and filling the room with seething and silent anger. Reborn was shocked once again by how much this one girl, this tiny girl, could have so much strength and power over her flames at such a young age.

“ **Who requested and gave you this damn info?** ” Tsuna whispered but to Reborn it felt like she said it loud and clear right in front of him. He knew he had to be careful when dealing with a mad or raging sky so he decided to say the truth and see how she reacted because after all this he knew he couldn’t rely on anything Iemitsu gave him.

Reborn took a deep breath before answering “It was your father; Iemitsu” he tried saying smoothly but he knew it didn’t come out as confident as he usually spoke.

The next thing Nana and Reborn knew the info he gave out had turned into ash in Tsuna’s hand while her hair blocked her eyes but Reborn could tell from her clenched teeth and fist, she was furious but she was trying to control her rage.

“ **Quel buco del culo bifronte, bugiardo, non buono, fottuto di un donatore di sperma** ” Tsuna growled in fluent Italian, which made Reborn’s widened again and his mouth to slightly drop before she stomped over to the cabinets and slamming them open and closed when she got everything she needed. When she was done a pot of green tea was starting to brew on the stove while she went back to the table, yanked out a seat, and sat down with a hard glare and her arms crossed.

Tsuna took a quick minute to try and cool herself down before looking right dead at Reborn. “What could have convinced that fucking conceited asshole to try and send ME a damn tutor when that bastard doesn’t even have the fucking balls to come back home and see what he’s been missing for the past seven years” she growled out with a fierceness that even most Dons don’t have and that was impressive for a civilian.

“ _I don’t think this girl will ever stop surprising me but I can’t wait until the day she gets to see that idiota again it will be pure and utter chaos”_ Reborn grinned internally at the thought. This mission might not be so bad after all.

“Tsuna! That is no way to talk about your father like that and watch your language. I know I raised you better than that” Nana said while giving Tsuna a disappointed look then looked over to Reborn in slight embarrassment. “I’m sorry she usually never curses unless it really upsets her” she tried explaining but Tsuna only scoffed at that. “I would curse his name even if I wasn’t upset” she whispered under her breath but Reborn can tell from Nana’s eyebrow twitching that she heard her.

“What was that young lady I didn’t quite hear what you said I bet me and Reborn would love to know” Nana said with a small smile and her eyes closed but the hitman and young woman knew all too well that was just a front to cover up what her words really meant to say **_(If I hear another word about you bad mouthing your father in front of our guest I will make sure to deal with you later do I make myself clear young lady?)._**

****

Tsuna gulped loud enough for both of them to hear. She looked away from her mother’s look before answering “I’m sorry Mama I’ll be polite and a good host in front of our guest. I promise” Tsuna said in a low and shy voice that fit the description he first had before he came here.

The teapot started to whistle so Tsuna got up and poured herself a hot cup of green tea that she blew on a few times before taking a sip.

Reborn smirked to himself knowing what he could use to scare the girl but before he could enjoy his first little victory Tsuna glared at him over the cup of tea and then smirked as well but it was inside of the cup. For some reason that didn’t sit right with him when seeing that look on a, supposedly, innocent civilian young woman’s face.

“Hey, Mama I was wondering if Reborn-chan is staying with us and tutoring me he should get to know our family a bit more. Maybe you should show all of our vacation pictures and even your wedding day photos too” Tsuna said as she placed her cup down. She did all of this with a sickeningly sweet voice and smile that could give any man a sugar rush, or in his case diabetes, on her face.

“That’s such a great idea Tsu-chan! We should do it together and remember the good old times when we're together” Nana said with so much joy in her voice that it made it practically impossible for Reborn to say no to her.

“Oh, I’m sorry Mama I can’t I have a really big test on Monday and I want to get a head start on studying for it so I won’t fail it but I promise we’ll do it all together and we’ll have a great time” Tsuna said with a pure smile on her face that worked so well for her but after seeing who she really was he could tell it was an act that she pulled off perfectly and Reborn still couldn’t help but be impressed with how sly she was and how much of a good liar she was too.

She picked up her cup of tea and her school things and went towards the hallway but before she did, she turned slightly to look over her shoulder. “Just ask Reborn-chan to come upstairs when you're done and don’t forget to tell all the stories about Papa too I know Reborn-chan would just love them” Tsuna looked over to Reborn and gave him an evil smirk.

“You’re right Tsu-chan I almost forgot! You’re such a wonderful daughter. I’ll call you down later I have to reheat dinner again and make a little bit more food for our guest. Stay right there Reborn let me get our picture albums for a quick second” Nana got up and started looking on the shelves to the side if she could find them.

Tsuna shook her head with a warm and soft smile on her face towards her mother before switching that smile to him which changed into a triumphant one. “Bye-Bye Reborn-chan see you later~” she waved to him and walked towards the stairs and going to her room.

_“Cheeky, sassy, manipulative, sly, slightly evil and a little smartass of a brat all wrapped up in one. Man, even Dino didn’t give him this much hell but even I can admit that I’ve been really interested to see what else there is to this girl, no, a young woman who has been hidden away from the Vongola for so long by that grand dumbass Iemitsu. I promise to make him regret ever trying to send me to teach his “precious Tuna-fishy” because she was definitely not that at all._

_Tsunami Sawada was like a tiger who wouldn’t show all of her true stripes before she pounced and took you down. That took a lot of guts to pull a fast one on me and I can respect that. I’ll even let this slip just this once but I’ll make sure to get revenge on her soon enough._

_I also promise to make that bastard Iemitsu pay for everything he’s done but before that can happen, I’ll do everything in my power to make Tsuna the best Donna that Vongola has ever seen since Vongola Ottavo”_ He smiled towards where Tsuna just was while he waited for Nana to come back over and make him see these pictures so he can get this over with.


	3. Advice From a Fellow Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna will turn to the one person she could always trust. The identity of the familiar and distant voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter this time but I hope it can satisfy all of you until the next chapter.

Tsuna couldn’t believe how her day started out. She never would have thought that in a million years she would meet the World’s Greatest Hitman in her home and that he would also want to tutor me. God, she was regretting ever letting that baby stay in her house any second longer.

She’s heard of some crazy things happening in life, like her mother marrying her shitty sperm donner, but why would a hitman/baby/whatever want to just tutor me unless he had an ulterior motive behind it. It was driving her mind up the wall just thinking about what that baby was planning.

Tsuna knew she wouldn’t be able to keep studying like this so she decided to put down her finished homework, her textbooks, and practice sheets so she can get some advice about how to deal with all of this. She knew exactly what to do.

She closed her door before going to her bed while getting into a simple lotus position, back straight, and her eyes closed. Letting her mind clear out all of her frustrations, worries, and the world around her so she could let her mind slip into a different world.

* * *

When Tsuna opened her eyes again she was standing on a beautiful blue ocean that was reflecting off the endless sky. She smiled softly at how this world was her happy place and it always made her feel safe.

“ **I hope I’m also a part of your happiness because I’m the only one who you can see here** ” a familiar voice echoed throughout the world which made her smile wider.

“Of course, I wouldn’t be the person I am today if it wasn’t for you” she said while looking around the empty area for something or someone.

Suddenly a bright burst of Sky Flames flared behind her. Tsuna turned around and started seeing the Sky Flames turning into a human figure. When the flames dwindled into nothing there stood a young and handsome man of average height with spiky blond hair and sharp orange eyes. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit, white undershirt, and black tie. His cloak is black with an upturned collar, red tassels, and cloak clasps with intricate designs. He also was wearing gloves that had the roman numeral one on the backhand.

The most interesting features the young man had was that he was covered in an ethereal glow that looked like he wasn’t apart of this world, he looked like he could be Tsuna’s twin, and that he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode with Sky Flames on his forehead just like Tsuna when she goes into that mode.

“ **I don’t think I can take the credit for all that I just helped you realize what kind of potential you have. You did all the rest on your own and I’m proud to see how far you’ve come over the last seven years”** the young man said with a soft smile on his face.

“Thank you Grandpa Ieyasu. I’m just happy that I can make you proud” Tsuna giggled and smiled back at him. For just a split second, Tsuna’s expression shifted and it Ieyasu’s attention rather quickly.

“ **What’s wrong my little Amaryllis? You seem troubled by something”** Ieyasu asked as his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Tsuna sighed and looked down with a tired smile. “You always have been able to read me like an open book. I really shouldn’t be surprised that you caught me” she said softly.

Ieyasu walked over to Tsuna and used his finger to lift her head up slightly so she could see him. When she did, all she could see was the loving and compassionate eyes of the only family member in her life that she could always trust and rely on no matter how stressed, complicated, or unsure her life could get.

Tsuna knew she felt the same way about her Mom as she did for her Grandpa but even she didn’t know the full truth about everything that was going on, especially what her father did to both herself and her mother when she was only five years old.

“ **I only caught you because I’ve known you and been with you long enough to know when something is really bothering you. I don’t need my Hyper Intuition to tell me that. Now, tell Grandpa Yasu everything that’s going on that little head of yours”** He gave her a reassuring smile which Tsuna couldn’t help but smile because it was contagious when she saw him smile at her in any way.

“You already know I’m never gonna call you that” she smirked up at him and he rolled his eyes with fake exaggeration. “ **Can’t you humor an old man my little Amaryllis?** ” Ieyasu tried pleading to her and giving her puppy dog eyes which made her laugh and shake her head. “Nope and you’re not even that old!” she shouted at him with a teasing smile. “ **I’m still older than you!”** He countered back at her which made Tsuna burst into laughter and Ieyasu joining her right after. When both of them calmed down from the laughter fit Tsuna took a deep breath before she was ready to say what she needed to say.

“Alright, you remember this morning when I felt like something big was gonna happen in Namimori very soon?” she asked him and he nodded his head to answer her question. “Well, something definitely happened today that totally went above what I was expecting to happen. My mom got me a new tutor and apparently, he’s also the World’s Greatest Hitman but she has no clue about that at all! Also, he’s literally a real-life baby! I don’t know why but I know for a fact he’s a real hitman after feeling his threatening sensation surround the house.

I just have no idea how to handle all of this or be able to keep myself calm about him when my mom is welcoming him into our home. He’s coming to live with us too so I can’t really get away from him even with school taking up most of my day because I’ll just be coming back home to see him again! I have no clue what he could want with me but every second I go without knowing the answer is driving absolutely me insane.

Even worse, he was requested by that shitty sperm donner I sadly have to call my father so he can teach me, ME! Like how are you gonna disappear from my life for all those years, make your wife cry over not having you at home anymore, and making her raise me all by herself? Yay, you won father of the year and also winning the worst father of the century! That asshole needs to have some tutoring for himself on how to be a better father. Ughh!!” Tsuna finished saying what she felt and what was rumbling inside of her head. It left her panting and crying softy from all of her ranting and pouring her heart out all at once.

Ieyasu knew all too well about her past and her hatred for her father but even he was worried about her mother’s safety if she had a hitman, one she said is the World’s Greatest Hitman at that, in her home. He wished he could help his wonderful great-great-great-granddaughter safe but he knew that if he can’t help her in the physical world to fight off this possible threat, he could at least help her here in her happy place.

Ieyasu pulled Tsuna’s head into his chest and wrapped his arms around her while he let her just cry and let out all of her emotions. He hated hearing cry but he knew she needed all of his support to get through this.

“ **My beautiful and strong-willed Amaryllis you shouldn’t be putting all of this on yourself. I can and always will be there for you when you’re here but you should also know that holding it all in never works for people like us. We are Skies; open, free, ones without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained.**

**We don’t just protect whoever becomes are part of our family or friends we also rely on them for protection or in your case support when you’re truly troubled. You have so many people who already love you so much, adding me of course, let them in and I promise you they’ll be there to pick you up when you fall and hold you close when everything becomes too much like I’m doing for you now.**

**You’re never alone because you always have your friends, your mother, and me to always be there to help you. Handling it all alone doesn’t make you strong but asking help from others who you can trust and support you in whatever you’re doing will give you greater strength than any power you can get by yourself.**

**That is why you’re so strong and it’s the main reason why you have survived so long after everything you’ve been through. The best thing you can do now is to take every day with one step at a time and don’t hold it all in. I know you can handle all of this Tsunami because you’re just like me when I was your age. Just believe in yourself and everything will be ok** ” Ieyasu whispered every truthful word to Tsuna as he petted her head softly and also used his flames to comfort her. He felt how relaxed she was after he was done giving his advice to her.

Tsuna sniffled and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before she let it all out. When she looked up at him, he saw those familiar orange eyes looking right back at him with a new fire in them. Ieyasu smiled proudly at her and was happy to know that she would be ok no matter what struggles in life come her way.

“Thank you so much you always know what to say or do to keep my world from spinning completely out of control. I promise to take your advice to heart and do my very best. I love you so much…Grandpa Yasu” Tsuna said and before she knew it Ieyasu was picking her up and spinning her around while both of them laughed together.

“ **You just made old man’s afterlife so much brighter!** ” He said happily as he put her down and smiled brightly when he looked down at her. Tsuna couldn’t help but smile back at him too and feel like her heart was filled with so much love and happiness for the only father figure she’s ever had.

“You’re still not an old man but if it means getting you to smile like that then I’ll call you that name a little more sometimes” She giggled.

“ **Thank you. I am so proud of you my little amaryllis. Now I think you’ve been gone long enough. Go and see your mother I bet she’s waiting for you again** ” Ieyasu ruffles her hair while she grumbles at him to stop.

When Tsuna fixes her hair, she smiles at him one more time before getting ready to go back. “I’ll see you again Grandpa and thanks for everything” she blows him a kiss and waves goodbye. Her eyes close while her body turns into Sky Flames and then she disappeared.

* * *

Ieyasu looks up towards the great big blue sky and he sighs to himself. He knew he was right for helping her get back on the right path, but he knew that there was an even greater hurdle she would have to face sooner than later.

His intuition is telling him that the hitman who is staying with them is one sign of it and that concerned more than anything. He felt like his past was slowly coming back to haunt not only him but also his beautiful granddaughter.

Ieyasu knew she would be a wonderful, strong, and wise Sky that would protect her family with her Dying Will Flames but honestly, he didn’t want her to deal with the darkness of the mafia after all he’s seen over the last eight generations of Vongola bosses. 

He clenched his hand and looked down at his right middle finger to see the ring that he swore to himself and his guardians long ago that its power would only be used for good and to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves.

Ieyasu knew that if the day comes for Tsuna to take on the role of becoming the next Vongola boss she could do it but will her resolve and will be strong enough to awaken the true power of the Vongola Rings and even save the Vongola from its rich and bloody path? Only time will tell and he would have to wait for that to come.

“ ** _I hope you never have to deal with the sins of Vongola’s past but if you do never let them stop you from achieving your goals and protecting the ones you love. I’ll follow you wherever path life takes you down no matter what happens_** ” Ieyasu thinks to himself before closing his eyes and turning into Sky Flames, just like Tsuna did, before disappearing along with the world they shared together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the subscriptions, kudos, and hits for this story. I'm just happy I can share my imagination and love for writing with all of you. See you all again for Chapter 4!


	4. A Sky’s Endless Talents Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is about to see a whole different side to Tsuna's life and the many talents that she has been mastering over the past seven years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, forgive me this is the first time I'm writing a scene like this in a story but I hope you all enjoy give me your feedback on what you thought about it.
> 
> Oh and on another thing. Thank you all so very much from all the kudos and subscriptions I wasn't expecting anyone to really like this story but just thank you guys once again for everything.

It’s been one long week since Reborn has come to Namimori to observe his new and surprising student, Tsunami Sawada, so he could tell her about the important inheritance she was about to get in the future. He’s found out more about her than he ever thought which would sound like a job well done but to Reborn it was far from that and it was pissing him the fuck off.

Even after getting a better clarity about the Sawada family’s real nature and seeing that he wasn’t dealing with a weak, airheaded, snot-nosed, crybaby that is a fourteen-year-old little girl like he was told. No; he was dealing with a fierce, protective, intelligent, and strong sixteen-year-old young woman that had way too much wisdom at such a young age.

The problem wasn’t with Tsuna, her mother, or even the false information that was messing with the world-class infant hitman. It was the fact he couldn’t read her easily as he does with so many others.

From his skills as a hitman, his power with or without his flames, and of course with his vast intellect he was able to do things most normal humans couldn’t do but when it comes to reading Tsuna’s actions and her mind it just wasn’t working.

Nothing like this has ever happened to him before but he knew that he’ll figure it out if it’s the last thing he’ll do. For Tsuna, she won’t care about that one bit.

* * *

I opened my eyes and got a beautiful view of the sun coming up just above the horizon and the sky filled with fluffy white clouds that looked like they could go on for miles just floating in the sky.

I love watching the sunrise into the sky in the morning but my other two favorite views were watching the sunset and an open night sky filled with stars. All three views give me some kind of peace no matter what time of day it is.

I especially feel peaceful and amazingly fresh from finishing up with my yoga/spirit-talk with Grandpa Ieyasu. It’s private and I can always be my true self around him. No judgment, no expectations, and no lies.

I definitely need all of that in my life when I had I’ve experienced so many different types of judgments about my entire existence, “trying” to live up to the expectations of a school who would give two-rats asses about me when I graduate next year and being mainly lied to the man who “helped” with giving me life. Yeah that last one, no matter how true it was, was a big laugh every time I think about it.

“ ** _No matter what my great-great-grandson has done what was the number one thing I always taught you to do?_** ” I hear Gramps asking me. I grumbled at the memory that floated inside of my head the moment he asked about his first rule.

“ _To always honor and respect your parents even after said father abandons his family, lies about his real job, and doesn’t even have the decency to check up on us before sending a world-class hitman that’s also a baby for god sake_ ” I fumed internally but I was growling deeply and I felt my face glaring unconsciously.

Grandpa chuckled “ ** _That small first part was spot on but the rest went on a whole other section that I can’t fix but you know what I can help fix?_** ” He asked me again with a calm and soothing voice but to me, it sounded condescending at that moment.

I roll my eyes “ _O wise sensei of mine what could you do to help fix my situation?_ ” My response back just dripping with sarcasm.

“ ** _First of all, I can’t help with the endless amount of snark and sarcasm you have been sadly gifted with. Second, I can help you with controlling your reactions and handling your emotions when your father is being mentioned._**

" ** _The only way to do that all depends on how much you want to grow and mature from where you are now. Don’t let the mistakes of your father define you because you’re a lot stronger than you think you are, I can guarantee that fully_** ” Gramps tells me with the best fatherly voice I’ve heard from him. I was also feeling like he was giving me his usual warm hug that I always melted from.

I don’t know what I did in this world to deserve having him come into my life but I’m so grateful that he’s always there to show me the bigger picture and guide me when I get lost. The best great-great-great-grandpa in the whole world.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself back down again. I opened my eyes again when I centered myself and bringing back the peace I lost when I finished my yoga/spirit-talk.

“ _Thanks, Grandpa Yasu. I’ll…I’ll try to get better if not for myself but at least for you_ ” I tell him as I smiled.

I felt my hair being ruffled by him at the same time when a gentle breeze blew right over me making it feel like he was touching my hair. “ ** _Take it step by step and things will get better I just know it. Also, don’t do it for me I’m already dead_** ” He laughed loudly which made me roll my eyes at how he can say that so casual but I have to admit I smiled too when he said that. “ ** _Do it for yourself so you can be at peace and move on from the little girl who was hurt so long ago. Do it for the people you care about who don’t want to see you hurt anymore._**

 ** _A sky accepts all but they also have to accept to change for the better no matter how good or bad life gets. Just promise me that you’ll never give up and that’ll be more than enough for me_** ” Gramps said to me. I couldn’t help but feel those words hit something deep within me and I knew he was right.

I couldn’t risk hurting myself and the ones I love just because of something that happened so long ago and by someone who never stayed long enough to get to know me. No, I’ll keep moving forward like I always have since the day my father left and the incident that changed my life forever. I’m a Sky and I will protect my family.

“ _I promise Grandpa I will. I’ll make you proud_ ” I said with a new determination.

“ ** _You always do my little Amaryllis. Now you better get going or you’re going to be late again_** ” He said which made me smile but then my eyes widened when I registered the last part what he said to me.

“WHAT?!!!” I shouted as I shot up like a rocket and almost lost my balance on top of the roof. I just about ripped a new one into Gramps when I heard an irritatingly loud hissing from an oddly colored and pissed Russian blue sitting on a tree branch in my backyard.

I grimaced when I realized whose cat that it belonged to. I scratched the back of my head while I tried to give the cat a genuine smile but knowing me it probably came out looking a lot more nervous and a little bit scared. I still can’t believe sometimes that this cat was blue! They weren't supposed to look like that.

“I’m sorry Happy for waking you up. I promise I’ll send Mr. Aizawa some sardines for you tomorrow” I tried convincing the temperamental ass cat. He gave me a long stare before closing his eyes and going back to sleep on the tree branch.

I sighed in relief from avoiding getting on his bad side. I ran my hands over both of my shoulders from the last time he attacked me when I accidentally disturbed his nap time that led him to drop his favorite lunch, which is anything that’s fish.

“ _ **H**_ ** _e did a number to you back then. Nana had to help you get your clothes on in the morning and off in the afternoon for a whole week until the claw marks healed completely_** ” Gramps said but I can hear under all that he was trying to hold in his laughter.

“ _Shut up Grandpa that’s not funny! I don’t have time to argue with you now I have to go and scarf down my food so I can be on time to meet up with Kyoko and Haru at the gym_ ” I tell him while carefully coming down to the edge of the roof where the roof is.

“ ** _You can’t blame me for making you late when you are perfectly capable to set a timer so you can keep up with time and be on time_** ” Gramps tries lecturing me but I already know that must have been hard for him to do. He probably feels pretty proud of himself for even trying because he always spoils me. I smile softly at how lucky I am.

“ _Yeah, yeah Grandpa I know I’ll work on it. I gotta go I’ll talk to you later ok?_ ” I say to him as I get into position with the back of my heals near the gutter.

“ ** _Yes of course. I love you my little Amaryllis_** ” Gramps tells me and I felt my body warm up again with pure happiness and love. I looked up towards the sky with the biggest smile on my face.

“Yeah I love you too Grandpa Yasu” I whisper into the sky out loud and I knew he heard me when I felt another gentle breeze blew over me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I waited patiently until it was the right moment. After a minute or so the moment came, I opened my eyes up again as I did a small backflip into a handstand on the gutters. I let my legs swing down before letting the rest of my body follow so I could flip inside and get started on my day.

* * *

Another morning came around that ended weekday and now starting off a new weekend for the Sawada family, especially for my mysterious but intriguing student.

When I woke up, I was expecting to see my student passed out and sleeping her life away after finally finishing up homework for the week and studying right after. Instead, I only see her bed was made, even though it just looked like she just threw the covers over so she wouldn’t have to make it, I was definitely surprised at first. I smirked to myself at how she acted like a regular teenager when she clearly wasn’t that at all. 

“ _Still can’t get over the fact this girl can go from being a typical civilian teenager then switch over to this fierce fighter when the people she cares about are being used or put in danger. I’ll figure out a way to bring that side out of her more in the future so she’ll be ready for any dangers that’ll come her way._

 _I think I’ll arrange something today so I can test her capabilities and potential. I’m gonna have so much fun putting her through the wringer after everything she’s shown me the first time we meet each other_ ” I let my thoughts run freely as I get dressed and put Leon on my fedora before going downstairs to see what Nana has cooked for all of them this morning for breakfast.

I have to admit that it’s been years since I’ve had a good home-cooked meal since I was a kid and when I ate Nana’s food it was like bringing back all those memories of my mother doing the same thing for me.

At first, it was…difficult to get used to the feeling but I always knew how to hide my emotions from others it was a part of the job.

The thing I wasn’t expecting was for Nana to ask me to call her ‘Mama’ now. That was a loop I wasn’t ready for and for once in my life I didn’t fight her choice or make her change her name back.

No matter how long I was going to be staying in their home to train Tsuna, so she’ll be ready to take the role of Decima for the Vongola and move on like I always do, I wasn’t in any rush to get this over with and leave.

If I could get free and amazing home-cooked meals, free place to sleep, and even throwing in some fun to mess with my new student for entertainment when I get bored then there’s no reason to not enjoy everything Namimori has to offer me.

Even though this mission and my student might drive me up the fucking wall but I’ll go for the long game and I’ll make sure I win because I always win.

I walked into the kitchen saw Nana eating her breakfast. When I got closer, I saw two plates of hot steaming food was set out. One for me and the other for Tsuna but for some reason she wasn’t there sitting at the table and eating with Nana like she usually does in the morning before she goes to school.

It wasn’t strange to not see her come down a little late for breakfast but it was definitely weird to not seeing her at all.

“Oh, Good morning Reborn! Were you able to have a goodnight sleep after studying with Tsuna last night?” Nana asked me with her usual bright smile on her face. I swear with that smile of hers she could stop a man from living a life of crime. Good thing she doesn’t know how to use it or he might be out of a job.

“Ciaossu~ and yes I did get plenty of sleep but I’m not sure if Tsuna did” I answered Nana before saying "itadakimasu" and getting ready to dive in this delicious meal she made this morning.

She made each one of us a delicious golden-brown omelet with three crispy strips of bacon, a slice of triangle-shaped toast with some butter and grape jam, even a blueberry muffin, and finally a nice cold glass of orange juice for Tsuna and Nana but a cup of espresso for me.

I take a few bites of my omelet with a strip of bacon and I had to hold back making any sounds because it was so fucking good. I wash it down with a sip of my espresso and I started to feel a warmth spread throughout my tiny body and divine flavor on my tongue.

Man, I don’t know how Iemitsu could have left the life of living with his beautiful wife and eating her amazing cooking so he could work for Nono. If I was him, I would never leave. I continued enjoying my breakfast and I almost forgot what I asked Nana just a few moments ago.

I took a bite of my toast which was toasted perfectly. I took a bite of my muffin and it tasted absolutely incredible. I swallowed it all down and wiped my mouth to get rid of the crumbs before trying to ask Nana about where Tsuna was.

“Nana is Tsuna gonna come for breakfast? If she’s not, then I can have hers instead” I asked and was getting my fork ready to steal her omelet which it looked like it was cooling down. In my opinion, it would be such a shame to let a beautifully delicious omelet go to waste.

Nana giggled “Now, now Reborn don’t try to steal her food. Tsuna worked really hard on making this meal for all of us this morning and she has a big day planned ahead of her so she’ll need all the strength she can get so she can get through it” She explains while enjoying her food.

The piece of omelet I was just about to eat fell off my fork after hearing what Nana just said. “Wait I thought you were the one who made breakfast this morning”

“Nope, this was all made by Tsuna early this morning before I even got up. I taught her everything she knows and she loves making new things to practice her skills on. She must have been feeling really great this morning with everything she made for all of us” Nana said with a proud smile as gushed over Tsuna while I was sitting there just stunned.

I was stunned by how much skill my student actually had if she was able to cook on par with her mother’s cooking which is probably the best home cooking I’ve ever had in my life.

“Besides, she should be coming in right about now” Nana takes a sip of her orange juice while she looks at the open screen door. Before I knew what was going on, I see Tsuna's hands holding on to the gutter before swinging herself into the room. She lets go of the gutters and goes into a back layout before landing on both of her feet perfectly.

Nana stands up to applaud and give a giant hug for her daughter but for me, I couldn’t stop staring at what I just witnessed in this kitchen and I’m pretty sure my jaw has dropped into my espresso. I could not believe that Tsuna just pulled off a full-on back layout with such perfect precision IN THE LIVING ROOM!

What the actual fuck? How in the hell was this kid able to do that and what else was she hiding from me?! I take it all back from what I was thinking this morning. This mission is going beyond driving me up the walls it's fucking sending me into the damn stratosphere at this point.

I closed my eyes and started massaging my forehead to dissolve my slowly growing headache while Leon nuzzles the side of my head for comfort. I’m definitely going to need another espresso if I’m going to deal with any more surprises from Tsuna today.

* * *

When Nana was finished congratulating Tsuna for her small but amazing performance they both sat down at the table to finish breakfast together while Reborn was halfway through his second cup of espresso.

“You did such an incredible job Tsuna! You are getting better and better every time I see you doing your flips and tricks” Nana smiled proudly at her pride and joy.

Tsuna smiled back at her mother. “Thanks, Mom but I better get started eating. I just hope this will hold me until lunch” she says before saying "itadakimasu" and practically shoving the food into her mouth.

“Tsuna! Why are you in such a big rush to finish the breakfast you put so much effort in this morning?” Nana asked while trying to not judge how her daughter’s table manners were just thrown out the window apparently at this moment.

Tsuna swallowed her food as she washed it all down a big sip of orange juice and swallowed everything. “Because I lost track of time when I was doing yoga on the roof again. I don’t want to be late and I don’t want to make Kyoko and Haru wait for me like last time” Tsuna answered and went back to eating again but this time actually using her table manners.

Reborn stopped drinking his espresso for a quick second when he ran back what Tsuna said in his mind. “Wait, did you just say you were doing yoga on the roof?” he asked with confusion in his voice.

Tsuna looked over to him and raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, is that weird or something?” She asked him and Reborn already had his answer on the tip of his tongue but he knew that it didn’t need to be addressed and it wasn’t the real question he had for his student.

Reborn shakes his head. “Never mind. What I really want to ask you is how and where did you learn how to do all that?” He asks simply but Tsuna knew that from the look in his eyes he was being serious.

Tsuna knew this moment was gonna come sooner or later but she honestly thought she had more time to avoid explaining her hobbies to the infant hitman. Apparently, she didn’t and Tsuna knew for a fact that she would have to lay down all the cards for him so he wouldn’t go snoop into her life like he probably already did.

“I’ve been doing gymnastics for almost six years now. To be honest, for the past six to seven years I’ve been doing a lot of hobbies that you would be surprised that I can do from the info Iditsu has given you about me” she said with a smirk on her lips.

“La vraie question est pourquoi avez-vous l'air si inquiet? Peut-être que le petit bébé a une crise de colère parce qu'il n'a pas toutes les réponses à tout comme il le pensait” Tsuna said to him in fluent French.

“Tsuna what did I tell you about using other languages when we have guests over? Also, stop being rude to Reborn and mocking him” Nana reprimanded Tsuna as she continued to eat.

When Nana wasn’t looking Tsuna sent a cocky smirk at Reborn. “Je suis désolé Reborn” Tsuna apologized but Nana gave her daughter a stern look to her for trying to be a smart aleck.

Reborn was getting really fucking tired of his student surprising him left and right. Tsuna thought she was cute for trying to catch him off guard and mocking him but he would show her right now that he can top that easily and that he was not to be played with.

“Dovrai fare meglio di quella dolcezza se vuoi farmi da solo” Reborn countered back in Italian and waited for her to be the one who was shocked instead. He was ready to battle with his student if that meant showing off his serious side to Tsuna to keep her in her place even in front of Nana.

Tsuna closed her eyes and smiled but it had a sinister feeling to it that Reborn has seen from other female mafia members and hitwoman as well. He had to admit that he was impressed she could manage but Reborn was ready for whatever else she was gonna throw his way.

“Vuoi scommettere? So esattamente chi sei il Hitman più forte del mondo. Non so perché lo fai, ma potresti anche lasciar perdere e andartene ora prima che ti esponga per il falso che sei” Tsuna fluently threatened Reborn with a sweet smile on her face.

Nana didn’t know what Tsuna and Reborn were saying to each other but she definitely knew she wasn’t happy with Tsuna ignoring her warning again. Everything inside of her wanted to scold Tsuna again even though her smile was slightly diffusing her inner frustrations.

For Reborn, he raised an eyebrow at Tsuna while giving her a small glare and he looked like he was going to come for her but he looks over at Nana to cool off. He took a calm breath and scoffed as he goes back to finishing the last of his espresso.

Tsuna knew she won that round but she couldn’t get cocky about it when it comes to Reborn.

She has found out many times, the hard way mostly, how life has a funny way to knock you on your ass at any time when you start getting too confident with yourself. Tsuna enjoyed her little victory over Reborn but still, she kept her wits about her while she went back to eating her breakfast.

After a few minutes, everyone had finished up with eating so Tsuna helped her mother clean up the dishes before rushing upstairs to go and get ready to leave for the day with her friends.

While Nana was cleaning the rest of the dishes, Reborn still sat at the table as he processed what Tsuna said to him. He knew Iditsu, Iemitsu, was off about a lot of things in his only daughter’s life but if what Tsuna said was really true then he definitely needs to follow her today.

He was astounded by the number of languages she fluently knew and even more so that she knew his real title. There’s no way for a civilian to be able to find out who I am and if she has that kind of info that means she knows people in the criminal world.

Now that can be very helpful in the future for Tsuna’s position as Decima but for now, it’s also troubling. Reborn was determined that he would find out more and make the choice if it’s the right time to reveal everything to her and to see how skilled his student really was.

Reborn waited until he saw Tsuna coming downstairs with some baggy gray sweatpants, an orange t-shirt that was about a size or two too big for her, a red and white sports jacket, and some plain white socks. She was carrying a large rainbow tie-dye duffle bag on her shoulder, and finally, the bottom part of her hair was put into a low ponytail while the rest stood up in her usual spikiness.

Reborn wondered why his student would wear clothes like that when she had other outfits that would fit her figure better and yes, he did go through Tsuna’s shit when she went to school. He was highly surprised that she wore a 38D cup bra and he wouldn’t have believed it if he didn’t see it himself.

He shook those thoughts away so he could be ready to put his plan in motion so he could find more about his student.

“Ok Mama I’m getting ready to go I’ll see you for dinner later and I’ll also bring that surprise that I promised you” Tsuna shouted to her while she slipped her feet into her white and orange sneakers.

“Alright sweetie, have fun and I’m making your favorite tonight so make sure you’re not late or It’ll be too cold to enjoy dinner” Nana said back to her while finishing up the dishes.

Tsuna cheered happily for getting Salisbury steak tonight when she hasn’t had in such a long time. She got some great bonding time with Grandpa Ieyasu, was able to surprise her demon tutor, and in just a few more hours she’ll be getting her favorite meal in the whole world for dinner. Could the day get any better?

“Hey, Tsuna I’m coming with you” Reborn said to Tsuna calmly but all the young girl did was scream from getting caught off guard and lost in her own joyful thoughts. When she calmed down, she registered what he told her just then and she already had a perfect answer for him.

“Hmm let me think about that…No” Tsuna told him while lacing up her shoes so she could get ready to leave.

“I wasn’t asking I was telling you” Reborn responded back just as quickly as Tsuna.

“Well, I don’t care. I don’t want you coming with me because you’re evil and you freak me out” Tsuna said boldly to Reborn with no hesitation.

Reborn’s eye twitched at the nerve of this little brat talking back to him like she was the boss. He needed to teach his student a lesson on manners and he knew the best way to do it.

When Tsuna got up she felt a shiver run up her spine before she moved her head to the side and felt deadly breeze pass over her neck. She looked over at the wall and saw a bullet-sized hole in said wall.

Tsuna felt a surge of anger flood her veins at how her damn tutor tried shooting her and especially when her mother was only a few feet away.

She turned around with her flames igniting on her forehead and her eyes changed to its orange hue. “Are you out of your mind?! My mom is still in the house and how the hell am I gonna cover up the hole you put in our wall?!” Tsuna gritted out lowly and angrily at Reborn so her mother wouldn’t notice.

Reborn had his Leon-gun pointed directly at Tsuna while he had a scowl on his innocent infant face. “I’m just letting you know where you stand when I’m here. I’m the tutor you’re the student or in better terms, I’m the boss and you’re just the lowly grunt that I’m taking in. Don’t get it twisted that you’re running anything unless I tell you to or I think you’re ready for it” He said in a threatening tone.

Tsuna’s flames roared in a fury of blazing flames. “Why you evil little, two-faced, demon sized-“ She was about to give Reborn a piece of her mind when she sensed that Nana was coming so she cut off her flames.

Nana walked back into the hallway and she saw Reborn and Tsuna standing in front of each other.

“Oh, Tsuna what are you still doing here, I thought said you didn’t want to be late when seeing Kyoko and Haru?” Nana asked and looking at the two with confusion.

“I asked Tsuna if I could accompany her and her friends with her weekend hobbies” Reborn turned around to give Nana an innocent and charming expression on his face.

When he saw Nana’s face light up with joy, he knew he had her right in the palms of his tiny hands and Tsuna had a bad feeling about what her demon baby tutor was planning.

“That sounds like such a wonderful idea! Tsuna you should show him some of the sights while you’re on the way so he could get used to Namimori as our guest. It’ll be so much fun for both of you” Nana said as she smiled brightly.

Tsuna groaned softly so her mother couldn’t hear her but, to her annoyance, Reborn heard her and when he looked back at her he smirked cockily.

Her anger flared again but she calmed it down she could try to convince her mother so she could get out of literal babysitting or in her case demon sitting.

“Mom! I can’t do that today. I’ve never taken care of a baby before and you know me I’m practically a trouble magnet Reborn could get hurt. Could I do that tomorrow when I have more free time or when we’re all together instead?” Tsuna begged and hoped her mother could see that it wasn’t a good idea or praying for the universe to give her a break this time.

Nana gave it some thought about both sides and after a silent minute she finally came up with a decision.

“You’re right Tsuna. It’ll be better if we go together in a group if we want to show Reborn around Namimori. You be careful out there though ok?” Nana said and giving her a typical mom look that always says more than any words could.

Tsuna cheered internally as Nana walked over to give her a quick goodbye kiss and hug. Tsuna looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out down at Reborn while he gave her a full-on glare for his plan being diverted by his brat of a student.

“Thanks, Mom and I like I said I promise to come back home. I love you I gotta go bye!” She kissed Nana’s cheek before grabbing her duffle bag and racing out the door.

Nana smiled softly when she saw her daughter leave. She was so proud of the young woman she was becoming after all these years.

Nana closed the door and was ready to ask Reborn what he wanted to do until Tsuna came back home but when she turned, he wasn’t there anymore like he was before.

“ _Oh my, where did he go? I could have sworn he was standing right behind me when I let Tsuna off just now_ ” Nana thought as she scratched the side of her head. She gave it a few minutes until she shrugged her shoulders after thinking it might have been just her imagination that Reborn was still there after Tsuna left.

Nana started grabbing her purse and put her shoes on so she could get ready to go to the grocery store so she could find some Salisbury Steak so she could cook it for her little Tsuna and Reborn.

Unbeknownst to her, Reborn was there when Tsuna left but he definitely wasn’t in the house anymore and instead was following his student like he originally planned to do.

* * *

I raced through the familiar streets I’ve gone down a thousand times before since I was a little kid. I pulled my phone out and I cursed at how late I was this time. I knew that Kyoko wouldn’t be so upset but I definitely knew that Haru would be another story.

Just hope she doesn’t give me an extra lecture that’ll take up even more of our time that I’ve already wasted on that demon baby I have to call a “tutor”.

I turned a corner and I saw Kyoko and Haru waiting against the wall for me. “Hey Kyoko, Haru! I’m here!” I shouted at them and waved my hand up to get their attention.

Both of them looked at me and I got the expressions I was expecting from the two of them. Kyoko gave me her usual friendly smile while Haru sent me a hard glare and started stomping in my direction.

I raised my hands up defense not wanting to face her wrath today. “I’m so incredibly sorry Haru! I really have a good excuse for why I’m late this time I promise!” I tried frantically to calm her down and save my ass.

“You better have one because we were supposed to be at the gym half an hour ago!” Haru shouted at me and was about to keep going until she stopped and looked up at the top of my head.

My eyebrow raised when she kept staring that was on my head or over it. I looked over to Kyoko and ask her what was Haru seeing on my head when I noticed she was also doing the exact same thing as Haru.

“Why are you two staring at the top of my head for?” I asked the two of them slowly to see if I could shake them out of the staring contest they were having with my head.

Haru still kept staring and was the first one to respond. “Tsuna, when did you get a baby and why is he sitting on the top of your head like a bird?” She asked with confusion in her voice.

“ _What, why in the world would she ever ask me something that?_ ” I thought and a second later I felt dread drop into my gut. “ _No, that little shit didn’t actually follow me even after mom and I told him not to come!_ ” I raged internally and was about to let my flames out again to roast the baby that somehow got on the top of my head.

“ ** _Tsuna remember what we talked about this morning_** ” I heard Grandpa speaking in the back of my mind. “ _Yeah I do remember and that only applies to Iditsu not Reborn”_ I shot back and was going to let my flames go again.

“ ** _It doesn’t just apply to your father it also implies to anyone who can set your anger off no matter what the situation is you have to stay calm if you want control of what happens next_** ” Gramps says and teaching me another lesson out of the blue.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to control my anger. I let out an exhaling sigh before getting my thoughts together on how to handle this without trying to murder a baby who could easily kill me in seconds if he really wanted to.

“ ** _That’s a good girl_** ” Gramps cooed and I felt my eyebrow twitch. “ _I’m not a dog Grandpa!_ ” I shouted back internally to him.

“ ** _How you were acting says otherwise. Now, stay calm so you won’t fire off again and stay in control for me ok?_** ” Of course, Gramps had to give me that last piece of advice before he would run off and no matter how helpful he was I did not act like a dog!

I rolled my eyes “ _Yeah I know. I’ll handle this as graceful as I possibly can_ ” I tell him with no enthusiasm at all.

Gramps chuckled “ ** _Then, good luck my little Amaryllis_** ” He says while his voice drifts away.

I look back over to Haru and Kyoko to see the same blank stare towards the reason for my feelings of distaste. I sighed softly and got ready to get both of their attention back.

“Kyoko! Haru! I saw a sign that said La Namimorine is having 50% off on their deserts for a limited time only!” I screamed out and waited for the obvious results from my two of my best friends.

Haru and Kyoko practically jumped right out of their trance and they looked frantically were the sign I mentioned. “WHERE, WHERE IS THE SIGN?!” Both of them shouted as they still kept searching. I tried everything to keep myself from bursting out into laughter until I couldn’t hold in any longer.

“I can’t believe you guys keep falling for that same old trick every time!” I hunched over when I felt my stomach start hurting from all the laughing, I was doing because of them.

When I heard silence instead of their frantic but hilarious screaming, I knew I was in trouble but it was totally worth it. I looked up and it made me rethink my last thought for a quick second.

“ **Tsunami** ” Both Kyoko and Haru said simultaneously with anger deep in their voices. They both started walking menacingly towards me and I freaked out slightly.

“ _Maybe I went too far on this one_ ” I thought and I felt sweat forming on my brow. I didn’t know how I would be able to get out this but then I remembered the one thing that got me into this mess.

I reached up and grabbed Reborn from my head and put him in front of me like a baby, monster, alien, whatever shield to protect me from my disappointed and furious friends who fell into my brilliant trap. Well, it would have been more brilliant if this wasn’t the first time, I’ve used it on both of them separately or when they were together.

Both of them are so gullible and adorable. I’m really happy that Haru confessed to Kyoko because if she didn’t, I would have taken a page from their matchmaking book to get them together.

Haru and Kyoko stopped in their tracks to stare at Reborn again. They even tilted their heads to the side like two cute puppies.

“Ok, now that you two are not ready to kill me can we get going for the gym? I gotta meet up with Hana later” I tell them and I was about to put that demon baby back on my head until Kyoko and Haru snatched him right out of my hands.

“Oh my god, he’s so adorable!” They shouted together while cooing and snuggling Reborn like he was a new doll you get a store. I was about to save him then I remembered what he tried earlier and I pulled back to enjoy the show.

Haru let Reborn go so Kyoko can have him to herself and looked over to me. “Where in the world did you get such an adorable looking baby like him?” she asked.

“Haru I didn’t get or even asked for him. Strangely enough, he’s actually my tutor who’s living with us now” I explain to her but I don’t think they would both believe me, especially if I told him what he really does in life.

Kyoko stopped smothering Reborn and gave him time to breathe as she smiled at me. “Wow, that sounds incredible! I can’t believe this little guy is so smart to be able to teach you” Kyoko said as she snuggled Reborn into her arms again but Haru didn’t look convinced in the slightest.

“Wait, you mean to tell me that this tiny, innocent, and cute baby is tutoring you?” Haru asked and I could tell she was implying if I was actually serious about this.

I knew that I couldn’t tell her or Kyoko the truth and I just hope that Haru doesn’t ask any more questions and keep digging for more info like she usually does.

“Look he showed my mom all of his qualifications, she trusts him, and even I gotta admit he is actually way more intelligent than I was expecting when he came a week ago” I give her another truthful diversion and I knew I had to end this before this gets worse.

“Alright now that you’re all caught up let’s get going or we’ll be too late to get our spot” I tried one more time to move this along and started walking in the direction of the gym.

“Hold on Tsuna! Let’s see what the ‘super cute and smart baby’ can tell me why he’s tutoring someone who is probably eight times older than himself” she said and I felt my intuition blaring loudly in the back of my head.

I turned around and rushed back to Haru. “Wait no! Haru don’t!” I scream out to her while her back was turned away from me. I thought it would stop her but it was already too late. “Super baby, why are you teaching Tsuna?” she leans down, gets right in Reborn’s face, and had her hands on her hips.

“I’m teaching her how to become a powerful leader because I’m world-class a hitman” Reborn said so smoothly I didn’t hear even a hint of hesitation in his voice so I knew for a fact he meant every word he just said.

The only problem with that is Haru is extremely protective of children just like myself, except when it comes to demon babies who can kill people with no problem, so if I don’t cool her down and explain myself a storm is coming for my ass.

Silence filled the streets we all stood in and I already felt my body unconsciously backing away from the dangerous aura surrounding Haru. I looked over Haru’s back and my eyes locked with Kyoko’s.

At that moment, I saw her say only one word to me: “Run”. The second I read her lips I turned around, activated my flames to shoot off in the sky, and leaving the others behind so I could escape Haru’s upcoming wrath.

When I found a safe and far enough place to land so I could hide from Haru. I extinguished my flames for a bit but I realized I wasn’t in the greatest position to land while I was free-falling. I decided to do a front tuck flip to rewrite my position for a better way of landing.

Before I even got a few feet over the roof I ignited my flames to slow my descendant. I stopped my flames again when I got close enough to land on my own two feet but I did a forward roll so I wouldn’t hurt them from the impact of the fall.

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief from I how I accomplished that when I’ve never done that before. I was gonna congratulate myself until I heard a raging scream echoing through the air.

I cringed at how fucked I would be if I didn’t get to the gym before Haru tried getting answers, which in her way, is beating sense into her victim. I sometimes wonder if it was a good idea for me to teach her martial arts.

I sighed before looking at the sky. “ _Why_ _me? I was having such a great morning now I have to race for my life from one of my best friends. At least I’ll get my warmup before I get to the gym_ ” I try thinking positively but that lasted only a second when my intuition started screaming me again.

I look over my shoulder and at first, I didn’t see anything but I was hearing a loud clanging sound coming from the end of the room. Then two familiar hands slammed down on the roof tiles with a bang which made me flinch.

The next thing I know Haru’s face pulls up and she had one of the angriest glares I’ve ever seen on her in a long time. The last time I saw her this angry was when some random pretty girl tried flirting with Kyoko when she thought Haru wasn’t around. That girl got a rude awakening that day and a black eye.

Before my mind could go through another journey down Memory Lane, I was brought back to reality and the dangers of the situation I got myself into.

“ **TSUUUNNNAAMMMIII!!!** ” Haru bellowed out my name and I swear it felt like the roof was shaking right from under me. Yeah, I’m not gonna stick around to find out what she has to say until she stops trying to kill me.

I started booking it across the roof to the ledge so I could jump over to the next house. I lazy vaulted over to the next roof and then side flipped over a trash can for some reason was up there. I didn’t stop or look back if Haru was behind because I knew damn well that she was keeping up with me perfectly.

If it wasn’t for the head start I had she would have caught me already from having more experience and skill at parkour and acrobatics then I did. I knew I had to shake her off my tail before she actually catches me.

I take a detour and I race over to another house on the left. I leaped over to the next roof by doing another forward roll. My intuition was running a mile a minute as I did a Kong’s vault off some lined boxes that were stacked about four feet, then doing an aerial cartwheel over a nasty looking mini-lake of sludge that I definitely didn’t want to step in, and I had to do a precision jump so I land safely on the next roof that wasn’t like the other roofs I was on.

I could still hear Haru loudly stomping behind me and I was getting frustrated from trying to figure out a way to ditch her without completely tiring myself out in the process.

After jumping on to a third roof I got to the end of it and I realized I was way too far away from the next house.

“ _Damnit! How the hell am I gonna get out of this one?”_ My mind was racing while looking for a quick escape route without having to use my flames again. I looked down at my hands to see they were looking red from using the flames and they started stinging from doing all this parkour on these roofs so many times. I ran back and I only got halfway there before Haru jumped on to the same roof.

In a flash, my mind came up with a plan to end this and I knew the perfect way to pull it off but I gotta see if I can try another way first. As much as I don’t want to face Haru’s wrath I didn’t want to do anything to hurt her unless it was necessary.

“Tsunami Sawada, I want an explanation right now on why that baby just said he’s a hitman like he meant it?!” Haru asked as she walked slowly towards me.

“Come on Haru do you really think that I would ever make a child, a baby at that, say something like that? You know me better than that” I wanted to try to calm her down and reason with her before I use my backup plan.

“Of course, I know better and that’s why I want answers before I decide to flatten you on this roof if you really rehearsed for that baby to say all that” Haru finished saying and then getting into a karate stance I knew all too well. I can’t just get a break today.

“Look Haru even if I wanted to tell you the real reason why Reborn said that I can’t, at least not right now. I’m still trying to figure out the real reason why he’s even trying to tutor me when 1. He’s a baby and 2. He dresses like tiny mobsters!” I tried to explain myself one more time but I had a feeling that she wouldn’t let this go.

“Well then, I guess if you won’t tell me the truth, I’ll just have to get it out of you one way or another” Haru said as she solidifies her stance, she gets ready to attack me.

I knew this would be the outcome. I thought she would use some common sense for how wrong Reborn looked with his outfit and that he was able to say the entire sentence earlier without sounding like a normal toddler would.

I know I turn into a Mama Bear when kids are being mistreated but I at least can think logically. I really gotta talk to her about this the next time this happens again. For now, I gotta get my Haru back and find a way to deal with Reborn later.

I swear one day I’m going to expose that little evil shit but until then, I have to put my backup plan into action and hopefully end our irrelevant argument so I can enjoy the rest of my day with Haru and the rest of the girls.

I carefully looked at Haru’s posture to see when she would be ready to strike. I saw a slight change in her movement and I knew it was time. Both of us start rushing at each other.

When we were in the range of each other Haru threw a punch towards me with her right fist and I dodged it using the intuition that flowed through me. Haru’s eyes widened in shock and before she could counterattack it was already too late.

Now that she gave me a perfect opening, I flash kicked off of her stomach which knocked Haru on her back. I used that momentum I created from Haru, I followed it with a double back handspring and finishing it up with a 360 Backflip/Back Full Twist as I landed near the edge of the roof. I have to admit that was actually fun I just wish Haru didn’t have to get hurt because of it. Maybe with this, she’ll stop trying to attack me.

Haru groaned in pain from her stomach and back as she laid out on the top of the roof. “God, what the hell was that for Tsuna?! Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck right now” She panted as she held her stomach. Ok, now I’m starting to feel even worse about using that surprise attack on her.

I start walking over to her. “I’m so sorry Haru but you gotta admit you kind of deserved it especially when I was the one who taught you Karate in the first place” I tried lightening the mood while lending her a hand.

Haru glared up at me then rolled her eyes as she took my hand. I smiled down at her and pulled her up slowly so she could get her footing.

“Well, then you shouldn’t go off using what Kyoko and I have taught you against me. I have to say Kyoko would be very impressed with your technique” Haru smirked at me.

I laughed loudly. “Fine, I won’t use my special skills on you unless we’re in actual spar I promise. Besides, I still got a long way to go just like you and Kyoko when it comes to our techniques. Now can we go work on them by going to the gym like we planned today?” I asked her.

Haru giggled happily and linked her arm through mine. “Yeah and I’m sorry about earlier. You always know how to bring me back down to earth, just like Kyoko” She said with a soft smile on her lips.

“It’s because I’m one of your best friends and Kyoko is the best girlfriend in the whole world for you. We would never let you go crazy and not help bring you back to your usual kooky self” We both walk together to the other side of the roof.

When we got to the end, we both stopped and looked down at the small but spacious alleyway between the houses we both jumped. I looked and smirked over at Haru. “Hey Haru wanna jetpack again?” I asked her and I raised an eyebrow at her.

Haru looked confused at first before her eyes widened and shook her head furiously. “No, no, no, no! Tsuna you remember the last time we did “jetpacking”? I sprained my left ankle and almost fractured my right wrist from trying to catch myself when you dropped me!” Haru was backing away but I grabbed her hand to stop her from going too far.

“Come on Haru that wasn’t the reason why you got so banged up that time. I told you to hold on tight and don’t look down but you did the exact opposite. I couldn’t catch you without falling with you and damaging you even further and also myself as well.

If you listen to me this time, I promise it’ll be a safe trip down because I know after everything we did you won’t be able to get down safely. I don’t want Kyoko trying to skin me for not taking care of you when you needed me” I try convincing her and hoping it works on her stubborn ass.

Haru gave it some time and made her decision. “Ok, but I swear Tsuna if you drop me and I survive I’m giving Kyoko full access to come after you and she might get Ryohei involved too” She said to threaten me but I scoffed at the thought of Kyoko trying to hurt me but I was curious on why she added Ryohei too.

“Yeah whatever you say Haru but why did you add Ryohei? He only comes after stupid guys who try to flirt with her when you’re not around to do it yourself” I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to talk with me but besides nothing else comes to mind.

Haru smirked mischievously and I felt dread settle in my stomach for her response. “Ryohei wouldn’t threaten or try to hurt you but Kyoko could get him to do one thing that always drives you crazy when it comes to him” She said.

I looked at her in confusion and tried figuring out what she meant because there is nothing about Ryohei that’s annoying. Well, I think that but for some others, that’s a different story.

“Haru what are you talking about? Ryohei is just energetic and free-spirited. There is nothing about him that annoys me like that” I say to her as I crossed my arms.

“Oh, I know and that’s the point. When we all go out on our weekend hobbies to the gym, we could bring Ryohei along with us to train together” Haru explains her devilish plan and I felt a familiar warmth start crawling up from my stomach then slowly up my neck.

“You know how he gets when he trains. Getting all sweaty and hot from running himself ragged for that adrenaline boost he loves so much. Kyoko even told me once that he likes going shirtless now because he loves it when the sun shines on his already tan and muscular body. I wonder how you’ll deal with seeing him every weekend like that?” Haru whispered in my ear like it was some grand secret but to me, it felt like I was thrown right through Hell’s gates and my entire being was on fire.

My brain wouldn’t stop creating image after image of Ryohei, my best friend’s older brother at that, sculping his incredibly chiseled physique right in front of me and asking me to watch every little second of it. Nothing I thought about could divert from my steamy and slightly horny imagination of the beautiful walking sun named Ryohei Sasagawa.

Before my mind could conjure up more images of him, I was brought back from the horniest part of Hell by Haru’s childish snickering.

I glared angrily at her but it only made her snicker louder. “What so damn funny Haru?” I shouted her and I watched her use one hand to hold her stomach and the other to cover her mouth as she kept snickering at me.

My eye was twitching and my blood was starting to boil for being the butt of two jokes. Haru better starts explaining why she’s laughing or I’ll give her something to fear just like she did to me when I teased her earlier.

Haru took her hand off of her mouth so she could speak. “You look like a bright cherry red baby tomato! I don’t know if it’s from you daydreaming about Ryohei or you’re angry towards me but you look like the funniest and cutest thing in the whole world!” She crouched over and held her stomach from cackling so loudly.

My mind and body were conflicted. One side, I wanted to get back at Haru for teasing me about Ryohei and for trying to hunt me down but on the other side, I just wanted a ginormous hole to swallow me up from the complete embarrassment I was feeling right now.

I shake my head so I could rid of those thoughts and try calming my raging blush. I take a deep breath and exhale so I can ready myself to get us both down before I was distracted.

“Alright, alright are you done now? We most likely missed our spot at the gym so I don’t want to waste any more time standing up here while you laugh your ass off like a hyena” I crouch down on my knees with arms placed slightly behind me. “Now, get on and please I don’t want to tell you more than once to hold on tight this time” I looked over my shoulder to send Haru a teasing smile.

Haru rolled her eyes then smiled back. “I already gave you a warning so I just hope you don’t mess up for your own sake” She gets on my back and crosses her arms over my shoulders as she locks her hands together. I slowly start standing up and I grab her legs so they can wrap around my hips.

I give her a few minutes to get comfortable. “You ready to go?” I ask her as I put my hands out to the side so I can be ready.

“Yep, fire away Rocket Girl!” Haru screams and punches the air with excitement.

It took everything in me not to drop Haru right then there after hearing that nickname coming from her over-joyous mouth.

“If you call me that name again Haru I promise you I’ll make sure to pussy-block you at any time you want to have some ‘alone time’ with Kyoko when Ryohei isn’t around” I threatened her.

Haru gasped and I heard silence for a minute before she decided to talk. “Y-You wouldn’t do that to us…right?” She laughed nervously and I knew I got her right where I wanted her.

“Try saying that nickname again or better yet not hold on like I told you and you’ll find out real soon” I say sinisterly which made Haru gulp loudly and keep silent after. The next thing I know she locked her arms and legs around me as tight as she could without harming me. I smirked storing this important info for the future.

“Good girl. Let’s go and meet up with Kyoko and Reborn at the gym. I’m gonna definitely need Kyoko to check up on my hands before we start training” I say before I ignited my flames and shoot off into the sky towards the gym so we could finally start our day as we planned.

* * *

At Namimori Town Community Center front entrance stood Kyoko holding Reborn in her arms. She had a concerned look on her face while she looked around the area for her best friend and girlfriend.

While Kyoko was distracted in her thoughts and her search Reborn on the other hand just couldn’t believe what happened earlier with his student and her friend. He’s seen fighting all the time but that wasn’t what was so surprising about it. It was the flames and power he could sense coming from Haru.

Before Reborn could find out more she was chasing after Tsuna like a bloodhound on wheels. He knew that he couldn’t get away from Kyoko so he decided to hack into the cameras in the area and record every minute of what Tsuna was doing so he wouldn’t miss anything.

Reborn realized quickly he didn’t miss a single thing from the video he was able to get but seeing both his student and her friend so effortlessly on top of those roofs was incredible, to say the least. He hated to admit that on physical capabilities, Tsuna was set beyond anything he thought about her.

Nimble, agile, fast, great endurance, clever, and highly instinctual. If she didn’t fight him on every little thing, she would be the perfect student. He chuckled internally at how it wouldn’t be interesting enough things were easy or simple when teaching his student.

Just when Reborn was going to call on his many hench-creatures to go find the two girls Kyoko found them first.

“Tsuna! Haru! Over here!” Kyoko shouted and waved her hand to signal the two from where they were in the sky.

Tsuna saw her and landed slowly down to the front entrance. When her feet touched the ground, she almost lost her balance but she caught herself before she would drop Haru.

Kyoko rushed over with Reborn while Haru got off of Tsuna’s back carefully. Tsuna flopped on her on butt and tried holding herself up but winced in pain from both of her hands.

Kyoko had a worried expression on her face and she had a feeling she knew why Tsuna was in pain. She grabbed both of her hands and flipped them over to see how much damage Tsuna did to her hands.

Both Reborn and Haru’s eyes widened in shock from seeing the state Tsuna’s hands were in. Both hands were looking severely red with nasty blisters and skin peeling. It wasn’t the greatest sight and that’s why Kyoko sent a stern look towards Tsuna.

“Tsuna what have I’ve told you about overdoing it with your flames? This is the worst case I’ve seen from you yet” Kyoko scolded her while assessing on the rest of the damage.

“I’m sorry Kyoko I didn’t think I had to use them again but Haru got hurt and I knew both of us couldn’t get here in time if we walked from where we stopped at” Tsuna’s shoulders sagged in shame for making Kyoko worry about her again.

Kyoko paused and looked to Haru then back to Tsuna before she shook her head. “I don’t think I wanna know what you two were doing to lead up to this but we’re not training yet until I make sure that both of you are safe and healed enough to train today. Do I make myself clear girls?” Kyoko demanded and asked both Haru and Tsuna. Both of them looked like they wanted to fight her on it but it would be no use.

They sighed and said in unison. “Yes Kyoko”

Kyoko smiled at the two. “Good, I’ll make sure to take care of the two of you when we get inside so your hand won’t get infected. I’ll help you right after Haru” She told them before she helped Tsuna back up on her feet carefully.

“Thanks, Haru you’re the best” Tsuna said with a genuine smile on her face that Reborn has never seen before on his student's face.

“Thanks a lot, you're always looking out for us” Haru said while giving Kyoko a loving smile and a sweet kiss on the cheek which made Kyoko blush cutely.

Kyoko giggles and smiles brightly. “You two are so sweet and you’re welcome. I love you guys”

“We love you too!” Tsuna and Haru shouted happily and simultaneously.

While all the girls were starting to chat, laugh, and joke around with each other Reborn was letting his thoughts run a mile a minute. He never seen flames do that before to a person, especially Sky flames. It gave him a theory of why the Vongola Primo and the other Vongola bosses always used weapons, unlike Vongola Secondo.

He had so many questions and no answers for any of them but he would figure it all out soon enough but for now, he would keep watching his gifted and bratty student so he could see what else she had up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I finally finished writing this chapter for you guys it took me forever to finish. I have to admit I just couldn't figure out how I was going to show off so much of Tsuna's capabilities in one chapter until it hit me. Make a two-part story! 
> 
> I'll be working on the next part and I just hope it doesn't take over a month to finish lol. Let me know what you thought about it because even though I edited everything the best I could it definitely could be a lot better if I had a beta or something tbh lol.
> 
> Anyway here's the translation to some of the multiple languages in this story that I used. Also, these are all from Google Translate so please don't come after me for not knowing how to write these languages properly. 
> 
> "La vraie question est pourquoi avez-vous l'air si inquiet? Peut-être que le petit bébé a une crise de colère parce qu'il n'a pas toutes les réponses à tout comme il le pensait" (The real question is why do you look so worried? Maybe the little baby has a tantrum because he doesn't have all the answers to everything as he thought) (French)
> 
> "Je suis désolé Reborn" (I'm sorry Reborn) (French)
> 
> "Dovrai fare meglio di quella dolcezza se vuoi farmi da solo" (You will have to do better than that sweetness if you want to make me alone) (Italian)
> 
> "Vuoi scommettere? So esattamente chi sei il Hitman più forte del mondo. Non so perché lo fai, ma potresti anche lasciar perdere e andartene ora prima che ti esponga per il falso che sei" (Do you want to bet? I know exactly who you are the strongest Hitman in the world. I don't know why you do it, but you could also leave it alone and leave now before I expose you for the fake you are) (Italian)
> 
> That's all guys hope to hear from you guys soon and see you all next time. PEACE OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to see you guys next time and please share, favorite, follow and most of all REVIEW! All of your guy's support is really meaningful to me when writing these chapters and stories for you. 
> 
> If any of you have suggestions to add to my story send me a message in my inbox and I'll get back to you. 
> 
> So, until the next chapter, Otakulover43 is out PEACE! ;)
> 
> Also, Quel fottuto idiota translates to "that fucking idiot". I don't know how accurate it is but I hope that helps.


End file.
